


Sweet Bumble Bee Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Bumble Bee, Cas and Bees, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Its so fluffy i could die, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trick or Treating, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Halloween and Dean is telling Cas about trick or treating when FLUFF and Cute Destiel for all your fluffy needs! ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Bumble Bee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff!!! Cute kisses to come!
> 
>  
> 
> I must thank DoIEverForgetThePie for pre-reading this.

It was Halloween and Dean was busy explaining the concept of the holiday to a certain angel. Sam had gone around back to pull Baby up to the motel's front.

"Trick or treat...? But why would anyone walk up to a house and threaten others for treats? What has happened to humanity," Castiel mumbled confusedly. He didn't quite understand the point of this holiday, but he was happy to particpate in the activities since it made his boyfriend so estatic; and boy did Dean love his candy. The angel stared down at his rather cute bumble bee costume as if trying to delve into the deeper meanings behind the costume. "Dean.. This isn't anatomically correct."  
   "Cas, just shut your cake-hole.... You look great, okay?", Dean replied with a slight red tone to his cheeks. Now, thats when he made the mistake.

He turned his head and looked at the angel.  
The angel dressed like an adorable honey bee.  
 The, much more dangerous than he could ever be,angel.  
Not just any angel.

His angel.

And oh how perfect did his angel look with his soft confused thoughtful face and slightly pouted lips. Honestly, Dean couldn't even attempt to hold himself back. He dipped his head forward and lightly and sweetly pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips. His short lover gasped and fumbled not knowing what to do with his hands. Cas grabbed Dean's shirt crumpling it inbetween his fingers and tugged his partner closer. The kiss felt like hot sweet warmth spreading through both of their bodies. Electric yet calming; a kiss that could go on until the end of time.

 Unfortunately for them both the kiss was ended way before the end of time. Rudely interrupted when Sam pulled up in the beautiful 1967' Impala and groaned awkwardly, "Really Dean? Can you try to not make my eyes burn out?" Sam gave Dean an iconic Sam Winchester brand bitch face as Cas climbed into the back of the classic muscle car. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes with a, "Sorry Sammy," as he climbed into the back with Castiel. Cas sighed contently and rested his head on Dean's shoulder and intwined their hands. "Happy Halloween Dean", he said with a smile. "Yeah, you too Cas, Dean replied with a small blush.

**Author's Note:**

> See? So so gay and fluffy.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
